


Pregnancy HC: Anders

by AugustStone



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age 2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21965161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugustStone/pseuds/AugustStone
Relationships: Anders/Female Hawke
Kudos: 10





	Pregnancy HC: Anders

**Anders** is honestly so wrapped up in his work that he doesn’t even think about being a parent, especially when the two of you have been on the run since Kirkwall. When you aren’t feeling well he examines you and finds out that your pregnant and honestly you are elated at the idea. Anders however is hesitant. Your situation isn’t exactly the best for rearing children but your excitement over it wins him over. Most male figures in his life haven’t been too great so he’s honestly unsure how to even _prepare_ to be a father but your reassurances help him. You tell him _no one is ever fully prepared for a baby you just sort of figure it out as you go_ and he manages to relax. For a while.

 **His first reaction to his baby** : _so small, so fragile…_

 **After the pregnancy:** Anders defers a lot of the parenting duties to you as he is busy with his traveling clinic and helping his fellow mages but you don’t mind as it keeps you busy and you love your little bundle of joy. The baby works their way into his heart though, crawling around and trying to stand using the tables and chairs for support. He’s fascinated by the child and eventually starts wanting to be home more, watching them as they grow, interacting with them and coming around to helping you with things you need like sitting up with them at night and making food etc…

 **As the child grows:** Anders is a very open and friendly father, willing to teach his child as well as take them with him to his clinic, letting them see the ins and outs of it and learn themselves how to help and read people.

 **If his child is a Mage:** He is more than happy to teach them himself, how to be safe and how to be good with it. He knows the dangers as well as the benefits and refuses to put them in a circle.


End file.
